


Red

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses a bet and learns something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I'm stressed my muse distracts me with kinky porn. Go figure.

  


"No!" Steve is, quite frankly, horrified. "Danny, _no_ …" 

Danny's looking at him with that look on his face, and Steve doesn't like it one little bit, because that's the face that says that Danny's not going to back down, that Steve is fucking well going to do what Danny wants, and that Danny is quite possibly going to thoroughly enjoy watching Steve squirm while he does it. Not good. _So_ not good. 

"You lost the bet, McGarrett. _Anything_ , you said, _anything I wanted_ , you'd do it. And this," Danny grins and gestures at the… _garment_ … laid out on the bed, "This is what I want. You're going to put that on and then you're going to do whatever I tell you to until I decide I'm done. Capiche?" Danny's eyes narrow, and Steve can feel himself beginning to squirm already. "Or do you want me to tell Kono that _you_ bought it for _me_ to wear? I paid with your credit card, babe, so I've got the incriminating evidence right here…" Danny pats his pants pocket and his smile is full of unholy glee. "So, Steven, which is it going to be?" 

Steve swallows, imagining how much mileage Kono would get out of that, and has to admit that this time he's beaten. Danny's won this round and Steve had better just man up and put the damn thing on... if he can figure out how. "OK," he says, and looks Danny squarely in the eyes with far more bravado than he feels. "I'll do it. Just tell me what you want, Danny." 

The grin drops off Danny's face to be replaced by a look that is distinctly predatory. "Strip," he says, "And make it slow, I want to watch you." 

Steve pulls his t-shirt off over his head with one long, slow pull and lets it drop to the floor. He's got butterflies in his stomach - this isn't new territory, stripping for Danny, but what's coming next is completely unknown. He unbuttons his cargo pants and steps out of them, then slips his fingers down inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and slides them slowly down over his ass and thighs to let them drop with a shimmy of his hips. Despite his nerves he's pretty much hard already, his cock springing free, and it seems like his body's on board with whatever's going to happen even if his brain isn't quite there yet. 

"Come here." Danny's tone is low but commanding. He's got the thing - the _corset_ , Steve makes himself use the word in his head - in his hands and he's smoothing his fingers over the silky material. "Get over here and put this on." 

Steve's all thumbs as he passes the corset around himself and fastens the hooks down the front, and he's not nervous, of course he's not, it's just that the hooks are so damn fiddly to do up. The corset starts just below his nipples, hugs his ribs and waist and flares slightly to finish at his hips, leaving his ass and junk bare, and although it fits close it's not that different from wearing a tac vest, really. A red silk tac vest with ribbon trim… Steve really doesn't want to think too hard about what he looks like right now. 

"Turn around," Danny says, stepping in close behind him and twisting his fingers in the corset lacing. His breath is hot on the back of Steve's neck, and Steve shivers and then gasps as Danny tugs sharply on the laces. "Breathe in, babe, this thing needs to be good and tight," Danny orders and tugs again. Each tug pulls the corset tighter, constricting him and making it harder to breathe, and he's surprised to find that the thought that of Danny doing this to him, of Danny imposing this on him, of Danny constraining and controlling him is hotter than he could possibly have imagined. 

"Let me look at you." Danny steps back, eyes travelling slowly up and down Steve's body, licking his lips appreciatively as he studies Steve. Steve shifts uncomfortably under his scrutiny, because he's sure he looks ridiculous and he doesn't know what he should be doing, doesn't know whether Danny expects him to strike a pose or something stupid like that, because this is all a joke, right? He settles for clasping his hands behind his back, squaring his shoulders and staring at the wall over Danny's shoulder. "Hey," Danny says, moving in again and reaching a hand up to slide lightly around the nape of Steve's neck and tug his head down, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Relax, sailor, you're not on parade now." Steve lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and makes himself let his shoulders drop, and Danny smiles at him and brushes his cheek with his fingers. "So fucking hot, Steve, you have no idea..." Danny lets his hands drop, skimming them down over the silk-clad curve of Steve's waist and letting them come to rest on the swell of Steve's hips. His eyes are soft. "You good, babe? You with me?" He nods. Danny swallows and licks his lips again, his expression becoming more focussed, and maybe there's a touch of nerves there too, like he's not entirely sure that Steve will give him what he really wants, what he's about to ask for, and here it comes... 

"OK then… d'you want it over my knee or on the bed?" 

It takes a moment to sink in, but then… Jesus fuck, surely Danny doesn’t mean… he can't mean… surely Danny doesn't want to _spank_ him? This _must_ be a joke, Danny's jerking his chain, that has to be what this is… but the look on Danny's face is telling him something different, there's heat and hunger and uncertainty displayed there in equal measure, and yeah, this isn't a joke anymore, this is for real. 

"Danny…" 

He's not sure what he's asking for, reassurance maybe, and Danny seems to get that. He searches Steve's face for a long moment and he obviously finds what he's looking for because when he speaks his voice is sure. "Your choice, babe, but it's one or the other... _anything_ , you said." There's a hint of challenge there, a thrown gauntlet even, and this is where Steve could say no, could stop this he wanted to, but… 

The thought of being over Danny's knee, of Danny's hand... oh god, he _wants_ that, he didn't know he wanted it but he does, but the thought of wanting it, the possibility of actually _doing_ it makes him flush hot with shame... he wants it but he can't... He swallows hard. "Bed." 

"OK. On the bed, elbows and knees. I want your head down and your ass up, and spread 'em wide. Go on." 

He crawls onto the bed and assumes the position, and fuck, he feels shaky, because this may have started out as a joke, but now... He feels exposed and vulnerable and a long way from a place of safety, and yeah, OK, maybe a little scared too, because he's never done anything like this before, but at the same time he's so turned on it hurts, and he trusts Danny to make it good... 

Danny kneels beside him, left hand resting heavy on the lacing in the small of Steve's back while the other rubs gentle circles across the curve of his ass. His voice is low and tinged with awe. "Just look at you, babe, so beautiful, all laced up and spread out, just waiting to feel my hand..." and the first slap takes him by surprise, the sudden sharp sting of pain making him flinch and cry out. Danny's hand ghosts over the sensitized skin and Danny leans in, voice soft but insistent in his ear, "Shhh, babe, no noise, you're going to be so good for me, you're going to take whatever I give you and you're going to do it quietly," and when the second slap layers over the first he bites back his cry, muffling it in the bedclothes under him. The third slap lands in a different place, and he wonders if he's got Danny's handprint there on his ass, red against white, until the fourth and fifth slaps land tight on the same spot and he stops wondering about anything except when and where the next blow is going to fall. 

Danny works him hard, never falling into a rhythm, varying the position and the pressure until his whole ass is stinging. His skin feels fiery hot, like it's glowing, and if he had any capacity left for coherent thought he'd wonder what he looks like, face down on the bed wearing red silk and with his bare ass stuck in the air all reddened and sore and aching for more. It hurts, fuck it hurts, but the punishment is glorious, the pain clean and all-consuming, his world narrowed down to here and now and Danny's hand, simple and strangely liberating. He feels Danny's weight shift and the angle of his hand changes, delivering shorter, sharper slaps in a rapid-fire pattern and it's almost too much, it hurts so beautifully that he's on the brink of sensory overload and any moment now he's going to either beg or break, and he doesn't know which he wants more. 

Danny shifts again and he stifles a groan, because Danny's _stopped_. He feels the bed dip behind him and through the haze of sensation he's vaguely aware that Danny must have unzipped and suited up, because suddenly he feels the blunt head of Danny's cock rubbing along the crack of his ass, and he's about to get fucked. He pushes back as Danny shoves in hard, no prep except for the lube slathered over the condom because Danny knows how he likes it, knows how he likes to feel the burn when he's penetrated and how he likes to be fucked rough and dirty, and it feels _so fucking good_. Danny's fingers find his hips, digging in tight to hold him just so as Danny pulls out and thrusts back in again, hard enough that he feels it but not so hard as to be out of control. And of course Danny's in control here, Danny's got him just where and how he wants him, and it's just where Steve wants to be, on his knees and taking Danny's cock. Danny fucks into him again, pushing in deep, and the coarse rub of his body hair against Steve's sensitized skin sends an exquisite new frisson of pain through Steve's already over-stimulated nerves and that's it, he's can't hold on any longer, he needs to let go… 

"Danny..." He knows he sounds desperate and maybe a little bit broken. 

Danny grips him tighter, pulling him closer with his next thrust. "Touch yourself," he orders, "Go on, touch yourself, come for me, come on my cock," and he punctuates each command with a snap of his hips, driving into Steve's body, "Do it, babe, let me feel you." 

He gets his hand down, fumbling until he gets his fingers on himself and grips tight, and he's got no fucking co-ordination left at all, he just jerks himself erratically until he comes hard, emptying himself all over the sheets in an explosion of pleasure and pain that all but wipes him out. Danny fucks him through it, slamming in with short, quick strokes as his orgasm rips through him and then slowing down to pace him as he shakes through the aftershocks, and he's only dimly aware of Danny coming seconds later, holding him up as he finishes deep inside him and then pushing him gently down onto the bed as he pulls out. 

Danny's fingers are quick along the laces down his back, and he lets himself go boneless as the corset loosens its hold. He's floating in a perfect state of not-being and not-thinking, and he feels… released, in more than just the physical sense. The pain has dialled down to a dull throb in his ass, a warm reminder of Danny's cock and Danny's hand, and he vaguely wonders if he'll still be feeling it tomorrow, if sitting is going to be at all comfortable, but he doesn’t really care right now. Right now all he wants to do is lie here and drift, and maybe let himself slide under into sleep… 

Danny's fingers tangle in his hair, smoothing it back from his face, and Danny's talking to him, Danny's saying something that he supposes he really ought to listen to, if he could just summon the energy… 

"Just look at you, babe, all spaced out." Danny's voice is a low, a soothing buzz to accompany the gentleness of his touch. "So beautiful when you just let go, knew you would be…" And Danny _knew_ that it would be like this, how could Danny know that this was something that he needed so much when he didn't even know it himself? 

"C'mon Steve, stay with me," Danny goes on, and he's rolling him gently but insistently. "Let's get this thing off you before you zone out completely, big guy, you'll be more comfortable if we do." He opens his eyes to blink up at Danny and he knows he's smiling goofily but he can't help it, he feels so fucking good. 

Danny looks like he's run a race or something: he's slightly flushed and his hair has come astray and is flopping down over his forehead. He's still in his shirt and unzipped pants, a little crumpled now, but he's managed to lose the condom. He looks… like Danny, and the warm incoherence of that thought makes Steve's heart swell as Danny runs his palms over the red silk one last time. He smoothes a reverent touch across Steve's stomach, and then starts undoing the hooks one by one. "If you could just have seen yourself, so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous wearing this for me…" 

Danny carries on talking as he unhooks, Danny always wants to talk about stuff, but Steve's not ready to talk about this, not yet, he needs time to think about what it means, what it says about him… to think about whether he wants it to happen again, and if so, how… He needs Danny to leave it now and let him drift, so he smiles up at Danny and mumbles sleepily "'Fess up, Danno, you were a big fan of the Rocky Horror Show when you were younger, weren't you?" 

And Danny gets it, because he sits back on his heels and looks at Steve for a long, considered moment and then he switches gear and grins, a lazy, suggestive grin. "Oh babe, you have no idea, no idea at all…" and leans in and kisses him gentle and slow and full of promise, and yeah, OK, it's good, it's all good.


End file.
